Kumagawa y Medaka amor extraño
by EUPHORIA1400
Summary: aqui mi primer one-shot random al fin el dia de hoy les manejo una pareja poco famosa pero que a mi me encanta sin mencionar que es realmente extraña esta pareja la conforman Medaka kurokami y Misogi Kumagawa (mi personaje favorito en todo el anime) espero que les guste ya que a mi me ah encantado tanto escribirla como leerla asi que realmete me gustaria que les guste esta historia
**AQUÍ MI PRIMER ONE-SHOT RANDOM. SERA DE UNA PEREJA POCO COMUN DE UNO DE LOS MEJORES MANGAS QUE EH LEIDO MEDAKA BOX, LA PAREJA SERA ENTRE MI PERSONAJE FAVORITO DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS: KUMAGAWA MISOGI Y LA PROTAGONISTA MEDAKA KUROKAMI. DISFRUTEN:**

Era un lindo día en la academia HAKONIWA Kumagawa estaba en la enfermería escolar descansando de hacer nada

KM- _[vaya parece irreal que ya casi nos graduemos ah pasado muchas cosas este tiempo, Zenkichi-san como nuevo presidente del COE, Medaka-chan regresando de la luna, hum la verdad no esperaba que regresara de la luna me dio mucha felicidad verla de regreso pero por alguna razón me entristeció el hecho de que se vaya de la escuela. ¡AAHHH! Maldición que me pasa cada vez que la veo me siento raro me duele el kokoro ¿Qué tendré?]_

Pero nuestro protagonista de hoy escucho la puerta abrirse así que se paró enseguida pero se sorprendió al ver a su "visitante" ZENKICHI:

Z-vaya así que en verdad estas aquí Kumagawa-senpai

KM-(con su cara diabólico-sarcástica) [¡vaya Zenkichi-kun! Y ¿a qué debo la desagradable visita?]

Z-solo quería decirte que los preparativos para la carrera de las 100 flores ya casi están listos, me dijiste que querías ser el último contrincante de Medaka-chan ¿no?

KM-(con cara "triste") [así es gracias]

Z-(que se percató en seguida) conozco esa mirada. Estas triste porque ella se va ¿no es así? Y porque no antes de que se vaya le dices lo que sientes

KM-[¿EH?]

Z- vamos senpai yo tengo esa misma mirada así que a mí no me engañas yo sé que te enamoraste de Medaka

Es curioso el a pesar de ser un pervertido nunca se habría dado cuenta pero era verdad y eso explicaba todo

KM-(de nuevo con su cara diabólico-sarcástica) [vaya Zenkichi si no me lo hubieras dicho jamás me habría dado cuenta pero tienes razón así que voy ahora mismo a declararme a Medaka te veo al rato]

Cuando estaba a punto de salir fue detenido por el presidente del COE

Z-no tan rápido, eh visto como nos mira Medaka-chan a ambos y nos ve de la misma manera así que no me arriesgare a que te le declares sin hacer nada al respecto

KM-(de nuevo con "esa" cara) [¿huh? Bueno y que ¿planeas hacer? Z-E-N-K-I-C-H-I-K-U-N]

Z-(con una cara épicamente seria) DIME ¿me consideras tu amigo? Porque yo a ti si

Esta pregunta agarro con la guardia baja a Kumagawa pero al ver que ni ALL FICTION lo salvaría de esta pregunta, la respondió sin titubear

KM-[Si te considero mi amigo, si no es que el mejor, pero ¿Por qué me preguntas?]

Z-como tu amigo ¡te reto a un duelo! ¡El ganador declarara sus sentimientos a nuestra Medaka-chan! ¡Y el perdedor apoyara al 100% al otro! (finalizo dándole la mano)

KM-[Pero Zenkichi eso es trampa yo jamás gano] (comento con tono sarcástico y alzando los hombros)

Z-eso no es cierto ya ganaste la apuesta con Medaka así que solo tienes que mantener tu racha ¿no es así?

KM-(con su cara CREEPY) [bien pero cuando te derrote no quiero que sufras si Medaka se vuelve mi mujer] (finalizo dándole la mano)

Así que ambos ya lo habían decidido y con una mirada fiera por parte de ambos, Kumagawa con ALL FICTION los transportó a un lugar donde nadie los encontrara

Z-(subiendo la guardia) bien ¿listo Kumagawa?

KM-(con "esa" cara de nuevo) [¡ESTO NO ES MI CULPA!]

Z-(corriendo hacia Kumagawa) ¡ _ **DEVIL STYLE**_!

KM-(Haciendo lo mismo) ¡ _ **ALL FICTION**_!

El día de la carrera de las 100 flores llego y Medaka después de noquear a Zenkichi se dirigía a por sus demás amigos

KM-[Vaya así que ya llego hasta shiranui, ella es impresionante]

Medaka peleo contra todos las personas que conocía pero en ningún momento encontraba a ese tipo hasta que llego a la cima de la torre del reloj. Ahí se encontraba ese tipo parado tan COOL como siempre

M-típico de ti Kumagawa pero mejor démonos prisa que después de ti tengo que vencer a la otra tipa

KM-[No te preocupes soy tu ultimo contrincante yo tengo la flor de ANSHIN´N-SAN así que en efecto yo soy tu ultimo contrincante así que ten (arrojándole su flor y la de ANSHIN´N-SAN) no me interesan esas flores hay algo que realmente quiero que sepas ¡YO TE AMO! Así que si gano tú te casaras conmigo]

M-(atónita pero luego reacciono) no seas engreído Kumagawa el hecho de que hayas ganado una vez no quiere decir que lo volverás a hacer

KM-(de nuevo con "esa" suculenta cara) [Ahí es donde te equivocas Medaka-chan ya volví a ganar le gane a mi mejor amigo solo por tu amor]

Z-¡Es cierto Medaka-chan! El me venció merece esa oportunidad (hablo por detrás de la escena)

M-(que no creía lo que oía **TODO** lo que oía) A ver espérense me estás diciendo que

¿Kumagawa gano DE NUEVO?

¿Qué te venció a ti Zenkichi?

¿Y que está enamorado de mí?

¿Y que pelearon por mí?

Z-así es

M-bien y ¿Por qué pelearon?

KM-[Porque somos amigos y como tales no íbamos a dañarnos en una pelea sin sentido así que preferimos arreglarlo por las buenas como hombres ¿entonces qué decides Medaka-chan?]

M-pero Zenkichi ¿Qué pasara contigo?

Z- por mí no te preocupes Medaka-chan yo perdí el duelo con MI AMIGO así que respetare el acuerdo con mi vida además…. Recuerda que tu felicidad es primero así que no me tomes en cuenta y piensa en tu felicidad antes que nada (le regalo la sonrisa más sincera, amable, segura y reconfortante de todos los tiempos)

M-bien si es el caso solo hay una última cosa por revisar ¡¿QUIEN SE CASA CON QUIEN?! ¡¿KUMAGAWA CONMIGO?! O ¡¿YO CON KUMAGAWA?! ¡En guardia Vicepresidente!

KM-(Una última vez con "esa" orgasmeante cara) [¡NO ES MI CULPA!]

M-(yendo directo hasta su próximo prometido) _**¡KUROKAMI PHANTOM!**_

KM-(haciendo exactamente los mismo) [ _ **¡ALL FICTION BOOK MAKER!**_ ]

M-(como un susurro) te amo Kumagawa….

KM-(de la misma forma) y yo a ti Medaka-chan….

EPILOGO:

Han pasado 10 años desde la pelea en la torre del reloj y era el día de la boda de nuestro par de locos favoritos

PADRE-Y tú Kumagawa Misogi aceptas a Kurokami Medaka como tú legitima esposa

KM-(Con su cara CREEPY) [¡Claro que si padre! No sea idiota como tiene el descaro de siquiera preguntarme eso]

PADRE-(completamente aterrado) Y-Y-Y-Y tu Kurokami Medaka aceptas a Kumagawa Misogi como tu legitimo esposo

M-¡HHHIIIII!

PADRE-bien los declaro MINUS Y PLUS puede besar a la novia

Medaka se abalanzo a besar a su al fin esposo que después del beso volteo a ver a su HERMANO Zenkichi y lo veía aplaudiendo con lágrimas de felicidad, sinceridad y orgullo corriendo por su rostro. Y al final nunca supimos quien se casó con quien

HASTA LA PROXIMA ;D

 **VAYA ESTA HISTORIA REALMETE ME GUSTO ASI QUE PERDON MIS NOVATOS PERO SI EN VERDAD NO LES GUSTO PERDONENME PERO JODANSE ESTE ME HA GUSTADO LEERLO Y ESCRIBIRLO ASI QUE POR PRIMERA VEZ LES SUPLICO LES GUSTE**

 **PERO ANTES DE DESPEDIRNOS LES SUPLICO SE PASEN A MI CUENTA PARA CHECAR MIS DEMAS HISTORIAS**

 **CON KOKORO EUPHORIA 1400**


End file.
